Frequently, inside craftsmen such as carpenters, sheetrockers, painters, lathers and the like work on platforms which are improvised as by placing a plank between steps of facing ladders, across a pair of saw horses or the like. Such platforms are often of an unstable nature, awkward to work with and frequently dangerous. Moreover, the platforms generally must be used at the height of whatever is available to support the ends, with no means of height adjustment. Other available platforms overcome some of these disadvantages but such are expensive to acquire and rather unwieldy to handle and transport.